Music and Sequined High Tops
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Sonny Monroe has arrived in Hollywood to star in her favorite show, So Random!. But Hollywood is so different from her Wisconsin town. Will she get used to this new world or crack under the pressure? Songfic to 'Party in the U. S. A.' by Miley Cyrus.


**So I was listening to the song **_**Party in the U. S. A. **_**by Miley Cyrus and for some reason it reminded me of how Sonny might have felt coming to Hollywood. So here's **_**Music and Sequined High Tops.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or the songs **_**Party in the U. S. A. **_**or **_**Circus**_**.**

My heart was racing as my mom and I walked off the plane at LAX. Well, I hopped more that walked. I was so excited, I was going to be on my favorite show _So Random!_ It was a dream come true! I could hardly sit still on the plane and now we were here and I wanted to get to the set as quickly as possible. I pulled my dark purple cardigan tighter around me as my mom made our way through the cold airport to luggage.

_I hopped off the plane at LAX  
With the dream and my cardigan_

I'm not going to lie, I was nervous about coming here. I mean, come on, it's Hollywood. This is where all the biggest stars are. I'm just a girl from a small town in Wisconsin. Will I fit in with these huge stars?

_  
Welcome to the land of fame excess (whoa!)  
Am I gonna fit in?_

After we got our luggage, my mom and I caught a cab outside the airport. She told him where we were going, Condor Studios, and we were off.

I stared at the scenery passing by. This was my first time here and I was excited and terrified at the same time. This city was nothing like my small Wisconsin town.

"Sonny, look," my mom said, tugging at my arm. She pointed to my right and I looked out the window. The large white sign reading _Hollywood_ loomed high above us. I couldn't help the huge grin that spread across my face. This felt so crazy, that I was really here.

_Jumped in the cab_  
_Here I am for the first time_  
_Looked to my right and I see the Hollywood sign_  
_This is all so crazy_  
_Everybody seems so famous_

But then a wave of homesickness came over me. My stomach seemed to be doing back flips. I would miss the endless green grass, fresh air, the sound of farm animals and clear streams, rivers and ponds of Wisconsin.

And then what if the cast of _So Random! _didn't like me? I could end up an outcast, alone out here with no friends!

_  
My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kind of homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

The taxi driver turned on the radio and a Jay-Z song came through the speakers. I recognized the song and let the beats distract me from my worries.

_  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And a Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z was on_

_And the Jay-Z was on_

_So I put my hands up_  
_They're playin' my song_

I felt the butterflies in my stomach flutter away as I nodded my head in tune with the music, moving along with the beat.

_  
The butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up  
They're playin' my song_

And somehow I knew, at that moment, that everything would be okay.

__

I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yeah, it's a party in the U. S. A.  
Yeah, it's a party in the U. S. A.

* * *

Okay, remember what I told you about everything being okay? I was dead wrong. I mean, the _So Random! _cast did like me…except my roommate Tawni who couldn't seem to stand my presence.

We were supposed to go to a club today. I had never been to a club before and was excited. But there was one problem…they had left without me. Luckily, I knew the name of the place- I heard Tawni bragging about it over her cell phone to someone- and called a taxi cab to take me there. So for the second time, I was in a taxi cab in L. A.

Unfortunately, this must have been some exclusive Hollywood club because my taxi was the only one there. Everyone else had come in a limo. I paid the driver, feeling a blush burn on my cheeks. I got out and gave my name to the bouncer at the door who, thankfully, let me in.

The inside of the club was a whole other world. Bright flashing lights, dark walls, beautiful looking people in outfits that probably cost more than my whole wardrobe, music blasting so loud I felt it vibrate through the floor, bright blue tables and metal chairs, a bar in the back of the room next to a couch where several people sitting on it seemed to be drunk out of their minds, a mass of gyrating bodies on the dance floor.

_Get to the club in my taxi cab_

A few people glanced at me when I came in. I figured they just wanted to see who this new girl in their world was. I thought they would look away after a while…but they didn't. In fact several people, mostly the girls, nudged their friends and pointed at me. I wondered what was wrong, why were they staring at me. I was wearing a knee length, black, strapless dress with a dark blue, sparkly ruffled bottom. My hair fell in waves and I had on red lipstick and black eye shadow and mascara. There was also a bit of pink blush along my pale cheeks. I also had on big silver hoop earrings, silver bangles and a simple silver necklace. Earlier I had debated between wearing my royal blue stilettos or sequined black high tops. I figured a club meant a lot of dancing, which would mean that if I wore my stilettos, my feet would be killing me in a mere few minutes. So I chose the black sequined high tops.

And there in lied the problem. I notice everyone was staring at my high tops as if they were some alien life form.

_  
Everybody's looking at me now  
Like "who's that chick that's rockin' kicks?  
She gotta be from outta town."_

_So hard with my girls not around me_  
_It's definitely not a Nashville party_

I looked down, a blush burning at my cheeks. I was starting to wish my friends from Wisconsin were here. This club was nothing like the cozy parties I went to back in Wisconsin. I felt oddly alone in this new world.

But by looking down I noticed the problem. Every girl in the club was wearing stilettos. I was the only girl there in sneakers. Was there some memo I didn't get about stilettos being mandatory? Was I breaking a dress code? But I doubt the bouncer would let me in if I was breaking a dress code.

_  
'Cause all I see are stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo_

My stomach turned and I longed to be home right now, instead here at this place I obviously didn't belong in.

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kind of homesick_  
_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

The DJ started a new song and I instantly recognized it. It was one of my favorite songs, _Circus _by Britney Spears. I loved dancing to this song and suddenly, a surge of courage ran through my veins. Head held high, I walked over to the dance floor and started dancing along to the song. Right there by myself, not caring what anyone thought.

_  
That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune  
And a Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on_

_And the Britney song was on_

_So I put my hands up_  
_They're playin' my song_

My nervousness faded away as I moved with the music. Everyone around me continued what they were doing, stealing only a few glances at me, the odd girl in sequined high tops dancing by herself.

_  
The butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up  
They're playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yeah, it's a party in the U. S. A.  
Yeah, it's a party in the U. S. A._

I'll tell the truth, more than once that night, the stares and whispers became too much and I just wanted to get on the first plane back home to Wisconsin. But I instead focused on the music and lost myself in it.

_Feel like hopping on a flight (on a flight)_  
_Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)_  
_Something stops me every time(every time)_  
_The DJ plays my song and I feel alright_

_So I put my hands up_  
_They're playin' my song_  
_The butterflies fly away_  
_Noddin' my head like yeah_  
_Movin' my hips like yeah_  
_I put my hands up_  
_They're playin' my song_  
_I know I'm gonna be ok_  
_Yeah, it's a party in the U. S. A._  
_Yeah, it's a party in the U. S. A._

_So I put my hands up  
They're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like yeah_

_(Noddin' my head like yeah)  
Movin' my hips like yeah_

_(Movin' my hips like yeah)  
I put my hands up  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok_

_(I'm gonna be okay)  
Yeah, it's a party in the U. S. A.  
Yeah, it's a party in the U. S. A.!_

I knew it would be hard getting use to this new life. I was obviously different from these people, but I didn't really care. I was a bit of Wisconsin in Los Angeles. Look out Hollywood, here comes Sonny Monroe!

**There's **_**Music and Sequined High Tops. **_**I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
